bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tessai Tsukabishi/Image Gallery
Tessai Anime Images Profile Images Ep79TessaiProfile.png|Tessai Tsukabishi. Ep214TessaiProfile.png|Tessai. Ep210KidoCorpsCaptainTessai.png|Tessai Tsukabishi, Kidō Corps Commander and Grand Kidō Chief over 100 years ago. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep6UruruMistake.png|Jinta yells at Ururu. Ep6TessaiStallsRukia.png|Tessai asking Rukia to wait for Urahara. Ep7LetsGo.png|Tessai preparing for battle alongside Urahara, Jinta and Ururu. Ep7UraharaShopCrew.png|Urahara with his employees, including Tessai. Ep10UraharaTessaiAtShow.png|Urahara and Tessai at Kanonji's event. Ep11RukiaKicksTessai.png|Rukia kicks Tessai in the behind. Ep13TessaiRevealsConvergence.png|Tessai informs Urahara that the Kūmon are converging. Ep14Tesshō.png|Tessai uses Tesshō on a Hollow. Ep17IchigoWakesUp.png|Ichigo Kurosaki wakes up to find Tessai lying on top of him. Ep17IchigoFlingsTessai.png|Ichigo kicks Tessai off. Ep18UraharaUndergroundArea.png|Tessai, Ichigo, and the rest of Urahara's crew stand in a training area underneath the Urahara Shop. Ep18TessaiCatchesIchigo.png|Tessai catches Ichigo. Ep18TessaiSeversChain.png|Tessai cuts Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18UraharaDupesIchigo.png|A hole opens up underneath Tessai and Ichigo. Ep20TessaiClimbsOut.png|Tessai emerges relatively unscathed from the Shattered Shaft. Ep20TessaiThanksOrihime.png|Tessai tearfully thanks Orihime Inoue for her kind words. Ep20UraharaTessaiOpeningSenkaimon.png|Tessai and Urahara open the Senkaimon. Soul Society arc Ep20TessaiThanksOrihime.png|Tessai cries with pride when Orihime compliments his training area. Ep20UraharaTessaiOpeningSenkaimon.png|Tessai helps Urahara open a specialised Senkaimon. Arrancar arc Ep121TessaiHealsUruru.png|Tessai using healing Kidō on an injured Ururu. Ep137UlquiorraConfronted.png|Urahara's group confronts Ulquiorra. Turn Back the Pendulum arc Kidō Corps.png|Tessai Tsukabishi and his Vice Kidō Chief Hachigen Ushōda 100 years ago. Aizen confronted by Kisuke.png|Aizen confronted by Kisuke and Tessai. Ep212TessaiUsesHadō88.png|Tessai using Hadō #88. Ep212UraharaTessaiTryHelping.png|Tessai and Kisuke Urahara trying to heal a Hollowfied Shinji. Ep212YoruichiArrives.png|Yoruichi rescues Tessai and Urahara from Central 46. Ep212YoruichiBerates.png|Yoruichi berates Tessai and Urahara. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep299CrewForcesUrahara.png|Tessai and co. attack Urahara. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep344JintaHit.png|Tessai knocks Jinta out. Tessai brings Jinta inside.png|Tessai carries Jinta inside. Bount arc (anime only) Ep71TessaiInterruptsDiscussion.png|Tessai interrupts the discussion. Tessai yells at Kon and Jinta.png|Tessai yells at Kon and Jinta. Ep66UraharaTessai.png|Urahara and Tessai have tea. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Tessai and co visit Uryū Ishida in hospital. Ep65TessaiPoints.png|Tessai points at the black cloud. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Tessai with Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Outside the Urahara Shop. Gotei 13 Barbeque.png|Tessai at Nozomi's barbeque. Ep324SenkaimonOpens.png|Tessai helps the captains return to Soul Society. Ep331KisukeTessaiTrap.png|Tessai and Urahara trap the cloned captains in the Dangai. Tessai Manga Images Profile Images 13Tessai profile.png|Tessai Tsukabishi. 14Tessai profile.png|Tessai. 29Tessai profile.png|Tessai. 36Tessai profile.png|Tessai. Agent of the Shinigami arc 14Tessai asks.png|Tessai asks Kisuke Urahara what they should do about Kon. 15Urahara's crew prepares.png|Urahara's group prepares to move out and recover Kon. 29Urahara and Tessai appear.png|Tessai and Urahara appear at the abandoned hospital. 29Urahara flees.png|Tessai follows Urahara with Ichigo Kurosaki's body. 36Rukia kicks.png|Rukia Kuchiki kicks Tessai in the behind. 45Urahara leaves.png|Urahara leaves his shop with his crew. 47Urahara's crew arrives.png|Tessai and the rest of Urahara's crew arrive to help Ichigo. 48Tesshō.png|Tessai uses Tesshō on a Hollow. 50Urahara's crew prepares.png|Tessai prepares to seal up the Kūmon as Urahara leaves. 51Cover.png|Tessai and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 51Urahara holds.png|Tessai explains to Jinta that Yoruichi Shihōin is Urahara's best friend. 59Secret training grounds.png|Tessai enters a secret training area underneath the Urahara Shop. 60Urahara, Tessai, and Jinta watch.png|Tessai, Urahara, and Jinta watch as Ichigo rolls out of the dust cloud. 60Tessai catches.png|Tessai catches Ichigo after Ururu kicks him. 60Tessai severs.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. 61Hole appears.png|A hole appears underneath Tessai and Ichigo. 64Bankin.png|Tessai uses Bankin to suppress Ichigo when he loses control. 65Tessai climbs.png|Tessai climbs out of the Shattered Shaft. 66Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu hide.png|Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu hide behind a rock as Ichigo battles Urahara. 70Tessai thanks.png|Tessai tearfully thanks Orihime for her kind words. 70Urahara and Tessai prepare.png|Tessai and Urahara prepare to open the Senkaimon. Hueco Mundo arc -98Cover.png|Tessai and Urahara on the cover of Chapter -98. 98Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho.png|Tessai uses Hadō #88. Hiryū Gekizoku Shinten Raihō in an effort to capture Aizen and his cohorts. 98Jikanteishi.png|Tessai initiates the use of Jikanteishi in order to help those Shinigami undergoing Hollowfication. 98Kūkanten'i.png|The Shinigami and the surrounding area are transported to Kisuke Urahara's laboratory after time was halted in the forest. Tessai Video Clips Bankin.gif|Tessai performing Bakudō #99. Part 2 on Ichigo. HiryūGekizokuShintenRaihō.gif|Tessai performing Hadō #88. Jikanteishi.gif|Tessai uses Jikanteishi. Kūkanten'i.gif|Tessai uses Kūkanten'i. Tesshō.gif|Tessai uses Tesshō. Tessai Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONShinigamiDiscussion.png|Tessai and the other Shinigami meet to discuss recent events. MONNewDimension.png|Tessai illustrates Kisuke Urahara's explanation of the new dimension appearing. MONBlankOrigins.png|Tessai illustrates Urahara's explanation of how the Valley of Screams and Blanks are formed. MONTessaiTakesKon.png|Tessai takes Kon's Mod-Soul pill for analysis. Fade to Black FTBYoruichiEmployeesListen.png|Tessai, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Yoruichi Shihōin listen to Urahara's conversation with Ichigo Kurosaki. Category:Images